runescaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Harry Scorin
''Ingame username is PrinceScorin. '' 2009 In this year Harry Scorin came to Runescape and explored the basics of the world. He stayed in Lumbridge, varock and falador. He liked to explore the lore and histoy of the world. 2010 During this year Harry roamed around the world and stubled on Karamja and Al Kharid. This was the year he discovered the island of entrana and Saradomin. He would spent after noons on karajima looking at the island of entrana wondering. So he started going to the universey to study Saradomin. 2011 This year Harry assembled his first clan, self-named Leathal Forever, and took the pseudonym "Kingleathal." He spent many months away from his studies of Saradomin. The clan disbanded towards the end of this year and he went back to the university to catch up on his studying. He started his woodcutting and combat training in this year. 2012 Harry left the university in the first month of the year and met a man who called himself "Maetstro" (who will be refered to as Mae). Shortly after, he joined a congregation and army known as "The Lords of Saradomin" and quickly rose through the ranks. That summer, the Lords recognized him as their leader, an overseer. He mostly managed upkeep and defenses. His studies were scarce. In the autumn, a fight with Mae and misunderstanding spurred Harry to mutiny from the Lords and form a splinter group known as "The Saradomin Nation," and eased his mind by studying lumberer's craft. In 5 days, his army had recruited hundreds of members. The university was very happy for it's senior brother. Soon, Mae and Harry mended their wounds and Harry returned to the Lords of Saradomin, but the congregation was never the same. Many of the brothers and sisters Harry had known and loved had moved on and been replaced by strange new faces in this time that Harry was away with his Saradomin Nation. The Lords soon fell from strength and their presence in Varrock and Falador faded to nothing. He is still friends with Mae to this day. Harry went back to the university for half a year and graduated knowing what he wanted to do in his life, serve Saradomin and bring order to the lands. He desperatly serched for another congregation of which he could be a part. In the last month of the year, he joined the Holy Crusade and, on a mission, he met Lord Dion Magnan. After leaving The Holy Crusades he became suspicous of their leader Lord Arkonos and belives him a zamorakian spy, friends of the inner council of the crusade belvie this aswell. 2013 In the first few days, Harry left the holy crusade and joinedThat Saradomin Group. He fought under Lord Dion Magnan for a long time. He visited the university everyday to help otheres with his study. During this time, a friend fell sick and died. Harry then left That Saradomin Group to meet with monarchy ruling Falador to discuss this and other unknown matters and found himself joining the White Knights. He was made temple knight intellegence agent. He returned to Lord Dion and fought for him for a short time, leaving once more for an urgent matter. He had aquired an assasin targeting him after trying to arrest him. After infroming Lord Dion Magnan he returned, and on that same day the raided the Kinshra base. The assasin was there and turned out to be a zamorakian general. Harry wanted to fight this man and free Dion's army from it but Dion ordered him not to. The assasin is still after the order.